Inukashi
Inukashi, or Dogkeeper, whose true name is unknown. Inukashi means 'dog lender' in Japanese, because he loans out dogs. He lives in a hotel, where he rents rooms and dogs to homeless people for warmth. The dogs see Inukashi as their leader and listen to his every command. Apart from this, Inukashi also buys information, food, clothing and the like and sells it to people who want it. Appearance Inukashi is short, with a slender frame and long dark hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He dresses (most likely due to limited resources) in old, worn clothes -- a low-cut, long sleeved button up blouse of faded maroon and old blue pants that are ripped at the hems. He wears a grey belt and tan, strapped sandles. Personality Inukashi is an independent person who views humans as despicable. He is quick tempered and speaks her mind very bluntly. He has a rash way of speaking and Rikiga considers him a brat. He is very cocky and self aware, but has a kinder side. Inukashi loves his dogs and constantly speaks about how they're better and kinder than humans. He thinks Shion is is a huge oddball -- not only because of his looks but also because of his personality and naivety -- but offers him a job. As the series goes on, Inukashi finds himself wondering if he's gotten too attached. It is implied that Inukashi is younger than Shion and Nezumi, but he seems to dabble in more dangerous things than they do in order to provide for his dogs and himself. Overall, Inukashi is very tough. Rikiga even says in the novel that Inukashi may be tougher than Nezumi in the long run, remarking, "Maybe I should watch out more for the dog than the fox." Inukashi is very cunning and wary of the world around her, and has a great understanding of the world they live in. He has a deep fear of suffering, pain and death, and despite usually being closed off and secretive, is open about this fact. Nezumi often uses this to manipulate him. Inukashi doesn't understand caring for other living beings besides his dogs until the end of the series when Shion saves a baby and entrusts it to him. He also cares greatly for Shion, and on some level even Nezumi. When Shion and Nezumi are inside the correctional facility, it is shown in the novels that Inukashi can't help but wish for them to survive the ordeal. Inukashi doesn't like it, but is glad when Nezumi is willing to sing for his dogs when they're dying. When he asked about the Correctional Facility, Nezumi also promised to sing Inukashi's soul away if he was to die. History Little is known of Inukashi's origins, yet, as a baby, he was taken care of by an old man - primarily the man's dog, whom Inukashi refers to as his mother - and from then on exposed to living and communicating with the dogs around him. Later in his life, he tries to search for resources and ends up in Nezumi's place, where the latter accuses him of stealing. This meeting, consequently, is the start of their antagonistic interactions. Relationships Nezumi Nezumi and Inukashi have a relationship that is strictly based on business. As it was revealed in No. 6 Beyond, they first met not long after Nezumi escaped from No. 6 to the West Block, when Inukashi broke into Nezumi's home, mistakenly thinking it was uninhabited. Inukashi began to feel strong resentment toward Nezumi when he charged an extremely high price for singing for the soul of Inukashi's mother, a dog that took care of him and gave him milk ever since he was a child. Nezumi and Inukashi's relationship seems to turn volatile often, and they seem to argue and even threaten each other frequently. Nevertheless they seem to hold at least some regard for each other, and Inukashi worries about not only Shion's but also Nezumi's safety when the two of them enter the Correctional Facility. Shion Inukashi thought Shion was very strange, in both personality and looks. At first he was very wary and just treated him as Nezumi's pet, but later he develops a soft spot for Shion. He, like Rikiga, gives Shion a much friendlier treatment than he gives Nezumi, even before they start to get to know each other better. He also offered Shion a job to wash his dogs for him. Rikiga Inukashi and Rikiga have a disdain for each other. Even though they work together later in the series, it's begrudgingly. Rikiga calls Dogkeeper a brat, and she calls Rikiga an old man. She has a great dislike of Rikiga's alcoholic tendencies, and constantly makes remarks about the smell. Getsuyaku In the novels, Gestsuyaku is Inukashi's business partner. He is a citizen of No. 6 who takes care of the trash produced by the Correctional Facility. In exchange for money, he takes out all the leftover food and articles of clothing from the trash and gives it to Inukashi, who sells it to the food and clothing stalls. Later in the books, Inukashi pays Getsuyaku to mess around with the cleaning robots to make them spew trash around. He is also paid to put tiny capsules into the robots, which release a horrid smell that affects many of the workers in the correctional facility. Trivia While there are some instances implying that Inukashi is physically female, he never corrects anyone on addressing him as a male, however their gender is never given or stated thus remaining ambiguous.